Snakes and Stitches
by Blayze-of-Glory1995
Summary: Stein has a lot on his mind, but it's blown wide open when an unexpected visitor drops by...
1. Chapter 1

SNAKES AND STITCHES, SCYTHES AND WITCHES

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater!

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor

"Oh boy…this is gonna be a long night…" Stein mumbled as he typed lazily at his keyboard, taking another drag off his crumbling cigarette. The ashes glowed, then fell to the floor, smoldering slightly. Lord Death had asked him to create a new curriculum for the DWMA since the defeat of Asrua, and it didn't look like he was ever going to finish anytime soon. Stein sighed, looking up at the clock. The small scalpel pointed almost at the 12, while the large one pointed in the same direction. _Crap, _hethought, _almost midnight. The witching hour. _Stein laughed sadly to himself. Witch. That word brought back bitter-sweet memories of the person he held close to his heart- Medusa. She was the only person he had any connection with, and now she was gone, purged from this world by Maka's Majin Hunter. Although it pained Stein to no end to see her gone, it was the only way to stop her. He could still remember the look on her face as she was ripped from Rachael's body-longing, sadness, but most of all, confusion. Confusion as to why he let her go. Confusion as to why he let Maka kill her. He didn't want to let her go-quite the opposite. He wanted to lose himself in her eyes, the way they held a captivating mystery. He loved the way she held herself, her soft skin gently gliding down her curvy hourglass figure, her petite hips and…Stein had to stop his imagination from running away from him. Stein interlocked his fingers, stretching his arms above his head, and then let his arms fall to his side in a wide arc, leaning a little to the left. With nothing left to do, Stein shut down the computer and headed to his room, ready for a good night's sleep.

When morning arrived, Stein opened his eyes and immediately knew something was wrong. What was worse, he didn't know what it was. This confused him greatly. As he looked around the room, he saw nothing out of…wait a minute. Did he leave the bathroom light on…AND the shower? He tilted his head back and turned his bolt a few times, trying to piece together last night. Did he start a shower, and then pass out before he had a chance to jump in? No, he would have made sure to shut off both the water and the light before he fell asleep. So that left only one possible answer-an uninvited guest was in his house. How did I not hear or sense them when I was asleep? He wondered, turning his bolt a few more times. Did they slip me something? No, he concluded, my senses would have alerted me if any foreign contaminant had entered my body. Suddenly, there was the familiar _squeak_ of the dials, and the sound of the water stopped. Whoever this home-invader was, they were getting out. What was worse, he couldn't read their soul wavelength. Stein readied his Soul Shock, determined to teach this intruder a lesson they'll never forget. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, pushing the door open slowly. What he wasn't prepared for was everyone's favorite witch humming in his bathroom, eyes closed, brushing her hair, wearing nothing but a towel!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry it took longer than expected, but here it is!

-I do not own Soul Eater!-

Stein stared in disbelief, his mind reeling. Could this be a dream? Was he hallucinating? Or was this another side-effect of Asura's madness wavelength? This can't be physically possible, he thought. He saw Medusa disappear with his own eyes, yet here she stood, as real as any other being. "M-Medusa…" he whispered, his voice lost. The brush in her hand stopped mid-stroke, her eyes popping open in surprise. Their gazes locked for a moment. Stein seemed frozen to the spot. So he _wasn't_ dreaming. What was this? Was it God's way of torturing him, just the way he tortured his experiments? Stein barely had time to blink before she screamed. The shrill sound pierced his eardrums, causing him to stumble back a bit. Who knew women could be so loud? Stein quickly shut the door, his heart racing. Wait, why did she scream? All he did was look into her eyes. Her eyes. There was something about her eyes that was…different. What was it? What was missing? Was it the deception? The wickedness? Whatever it was, Stein concluded, she was definitely different. Pushing up his glasses up his nose a bit, he headed into the kitchen to start his breakfast. He would work on it later. For now, he needed to eat. A scientist can't think on an empty stomach, after all!

Stein sat at the kitchen table, mulling over the possible ways for Medusa to possibly have survived. He knew from their underground battle that she was able to live through situations that no ordinary human could possibly survive. But she evaporated into thin air. No one- Stein stopped himself there. A sound came from his room. It sounded like… 'Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobra'. Stein smiled to himself. She was casting a spell. This spell felt different, somehow. Usually her spells make him fell as if his body is filled with tiny snakes, no bigger than a grain of rice, slithering and worming their way under his skin, right below the epidermis. This spell, however, had a different feeling. Stein felt as if he had just dived into a pool after a long workout, his muscles contracting as they reacted to the chill of the water. There was a sharp hiss, and a flash of purple light.

Medusa emerged from Stein's room a little while later, humming quietly to herself. She was dressed in her normal black witch outfit. Her hair, no longer curled into a front braid, hung just above her rear. As she walked through the kitchen, she opened the fridge and retrieved the milk, completely oblivious to Stein's gaze as it bore into her back. "Stein?" she asked. "Where do you keep the coffee mugs?" Stein cleared his throat and said, "Top shelf, far left." She gave a small chuckle. "Thank you." She sang, reaching up into the cupboards. "Medusa?" Stein said after she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Yes Stein? What is it?" she asked, looking at him, her coffee cup held close to her chin. Stein stood, cleaning his glasses with a rag he took from his pocket. "Why are you here?" he asked, putting his glasses back on. Medusa was quiet for a moment before answering. "For you…" she whispered, bowing her head and sagging her shoulders. Stein furrowed his brows. For me? Why? She already tried that, using tactics both with and without the madness (neither of which worked.). If she wanted to take me back to her side she would need an army and- Stein's thought process was brought to a halt as a tear ran down her face. Was she…_crying?_ Medusa rushed him and clung to his lab coat, her hands trembling. The coffee cup dropped to the floor with a _crash_. He looked down at her; a look of confusion distorted his face. What was she doing? Was she trying to attack him? "I came back… I came back to be with you!" she yelled, gripping Stein tighter, her knuckles turning white. Sobs racked her body as she pressed her face into his chest. Stein could feel the tears soaking through his shirt. Hesitantly, he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes red. "Medusa… I don't know what's gotten into you but…I hope you don't mind me doing this…I've been waiting to do this…for a long time…" he said as he brought his hand to her chin, tilting it up and bringing his lips to hers. He felt her slowly relax as she started to kiss back. Stein never imagined it would be this enjoyable, kissing his once enemy. Her lips were smooth, with a roughness going in one direction, just like scales. Stein figured that much. He felt her tongue brush his lips, begging for entrance. Stein happily obliged, parting his lips as her tongue darted in and out of his mouth and danced with his tongue, not for dominance, but for pleasure. Stein paused and tensed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Medusa broke away, giggling. "Oh, relax, silly. I'm not going to hurt you…" she whispered in his ear. Her voice, so silky and seductive, made Stein melt. Oh Gods, this was heaven. What more could he ask for? His question was answered as they locked lips again, this time Medusa catching _him_ off-guard. Their tongues resumed their play, sliding over each other with a passion that only a deranged scientist that was hell-bent on dissecting every living thing and a twisted snake of a witch could provide. His hands involuntarily moved ho her hips, resulting in Medusa letting a moan of excitement into Stein's own mouth. This, in turn, caused Stein to bite down on Medusa's bottom lip-not hard, but just enough to draw blood. She let out a squeal of pain which quickly faded into another moan as he sucked on her lip, enjoying the taste of her bitter-sweet blood. It tasted of grapes and peaches (go figure!) and...something Stein couldn't place. They both pulled away, out of breath. "I…love you…Franken Stein…" she panted, running her hands through his hair. " And I love you, Medusa Gorgon." Stein replied before pulling her close for one more kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Snakes and stitches ch. 3

P.O.V: Stein

It's been three weeks since the little…*ahem* episode…with Medusa in the kitchen. Medusa has been staying with me until she finds a new place to settle down. (Knowing her, she'll probably stay here, not that I'm complaining...) But with the sudden intrusion into my life, how will this affect my personal life, and, more importantly, my job at the DWMA? Well, we'll just have to wait and see…

POV: normal

Stein sat quietly behind his desk as the students of Class Crescent Moon finished up a test. Soul sat there, staring off into space. Stein had to fight the urge to throw a book at him. Most of them were still writing, but two people were finished- Maka and Crona. He figured Maka would finish early, but Crona? He's always had a tough time, and not with just homework. Ever since he came to the DWMA he's been uneasy, shy and has trouble doing homework. Of course, with Maka and the gang there to help him, it's no wonder he's excelled so fast. They were just like his…parents…Stein sighed. 'That's right-Medusa is Crona's mother. I wonder how he'll react to the news of her being back in town?' , Stein thought with a small chuckle. Just then the bell rang. Stein looked up at the clock, clearly surprised. "Alright, class dismissed. Remember: Your Soul Erosion essays are due on Monday." he said flatly to the class. The students slowly rose from their seats, trying to hunt down their friends, seeing what they were doing over the weekend. "Oh, Soul Eater, Maka, Crona…could you three stay behind for a moment? There's something I would like to talk to you about." he added, taking out a cigarette. "Hmm? Oh, sure, professor." Maka said walking down the steps with Soul and Crona close at hand.

-When everyone has left-

"What is it you wanted to talk to us about, professor?" Maka asked, the room now empty, save for the four of them. "Something that pertains to Crona," Stein replied, taking a drag of his cigarette. "Wh-what ab-bout me?" Crona stammered, his eyes widening. "Oh relax, Crona. It's nothing bad…well, _I_ don't see it as bad…Well anyway,…there's someone new in Death City would like to reconnect with you…someone who hasn't seen you in a long while…" Stein said, his words lined with a cold meaning. "Oh, and Maka, I asked you and Soul to come along because I didn't know how Crona would react to my guest. If things get too out of hand, I'd like you to…_intervene…_"he added. "What do you mean, 'intervene'?" Soul asked. "Well, you'll find out when you come to my lab in one hour." Stein replied, giving them a wicked grin.


End file.
